


trading patterns

by matchmakers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, rating for profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: In which Taeyong is an angel and Johnny is a demon, except their stereotypes have been flipped.





	trading patterns

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely inspired by one of mr. writing-prompt-s’ prompts on tumblr.

A loud thud comes out from the kitchen.

Johnny fears that what he wishes not to happen is about to happen. He hears an awful groan as he carefully treads to the kitchen. _Fuck_ , he mutters under his breath.

“Hey,” Johnny whispers, trying to ease the lines he felt that are already forming on his forehead even though the man he’s speaking with doesn’t see it.

Upon not receiving any response for the first time, he calls for the man again, but a little louder this time with two light taps on the latter’s stomach. There was nothing but a snore as a response to him and Johnny took a deep breath.

Johnny wishes he never willed himself to take that long, deep breath now the smell of alcohol only lingers in his nose and it’s disgusting.

He ran his fingers through his hair, quite baffled to see his best friend in this debauched state once again. Taeyong is unstoppable. He do what he wants and get what he wants. He’s an angel for fuck’s sake.

Johnny, as he always does, carries Taeyong out of the kitchen to his bedroom, while Taeyong wounds his arms around Johnny’s neck on autopilot.

He could never be mad at him. Never. Especially when Taeyong is sporting an adorable pout on his lips, as if he’s having nightmares and—

 _Fucking shit_ , maybe he gets mad at Taeyong sometimes. Especially when he’s annoyingly drunk and decided that puking at him is acceptable.

Johnny drops Taeyong on the floor and grunts in despair, he thinks it was an effective way to wake him up from this madness. Taeyong groans, there’s an ache on his back and bottom part, and oh, a fucking headache too. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smacks Johnny’s leg, only he was no longer there.

“Fuck you, John,” Taeyong curses under his breath as he try to sit on the floor, “why’d you drop me like that?”

“That’s for you,” Taeyong nearly saw his soul leaving his body as Johnny popped out of nowhere. _This fucking demon_ , Taeyong tells himself and clenches a fist on his chest. Johnny’s now changed in a new, clean shirt and threw a wash cloth to Taeyong. “You threw up on me, you deserve it.”

However, Johnny’s nothing but a softie, he offers Taeyong a glass of water and an advil, hoping it could ease his headache.

Taeyong wanted to smack Johnny upside the head for what he did but he doesn’t have the heart to do so, rather, he feels sorry.

“Take that, get some clean shirt, and then some sleep.” Johnny says, a matter-of-factly. “You look awful.”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah, whatever. You stink.”

Taeyong laughs to himself when he sniffed inside his shirt, he smells like shit.

 

-:♡:-

 

Taeyong is a walking sin.

The next time Johnny witnesses a stupidly drunk Taeyong is at Yuta’s twenty first birthday party.

Johnny is completely sober the whole night, probably the only man standing inside the house who stayed sober, for he was the only one to take care of his wild best friend, who happens to be an angel.

But it’s a little insane how he’s feeling a little intoxicated whenever Taeyong chances a glance at him while he’s on the dance floor, has a playful smirk on his exceptionally beautiful face after he downs another shot of tequila, and winks at him.

Taeyong is insufferable and Johnny only suffers from it.

Johnny tries his best to ignore the abnormal loud thumping on his chest that’s been distracting him in a room filled with loud basses.

He took the last sip of his apple juice when he saw Taeyong approaching. _Fuck_.

“You’ve been staring.” Is the first thing Taeyong chooses to say, his lips are only a few inches away from Johnny’s ear.

Johnny coughs, thankful enough with the red lights that covers up his cheeks that are surely tinted with pink.

“Am not,” Johnny speaks, he looks everywhere but Taeyong.

Taeyong hums as he started to play with the hem of Johnny’s shirt. He rests his head against Johnny’s chest, “will you dance with me?”

Suddenly Johnny can’t hear anything. The loud basses on the stereo are what drowns his ears.

Taeyong leans back and focuses on Johnny’s lips. His tired eyes are telling Johnny he’s already drunk and wants to go to bed, but Taeyong asks him again and now Johnny hears him clearly.

“You know I don’t dance, Yong.” Johnny snorts.

“I don’t care,” he’s pouting again. Johnny supposes Taeyong gets pouty whenever he’s drunk. “I’ve always wanted you to ask me for a dance, but since you’re nowhere near in doing that—I’m gonna do it myself.”

Johnny blinks. It’s fascinating how Taeyong can still manage to speak without stuttering and formulate coherent words at this point.

“Okay,” Johnny replies. So then, Taeyong reaches his hand to Johnny and Johnny is happy to take it. “But don’t blame me if I step on your foot.”

“It’s okay,” Taeyong looks over his shoulder as he pull Johnny with him on the dance floor, smiling, “you can kiss the pain away if that happens.”

Taeyong blames the alcohol, but he’s always braver in words when he’s had too much of it. And he wanted this, in fact, for a long time now. Johnny rarely allows himself to go to a party, so now is his chance.

Once they’ve settled on the dance floor, that was the time when the song changes into a slow melody. Taeyong bit his lower lip, feeling a little braver now as he guided Johnny’s hands on his waist.

“Is this okay?” Johnny supposes it’s a stupid question, of course it’s okay, Taeyong was the one who guided his hands there—on his exposed sides.

Johnny almost forgot that Taeyong was wearing a fucking crop top, and his hands feels so cold against Taeyong’s warm skin.

Taeyong beams a blinding smile and wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck.

A few more waves of courage and now Taeyong is pulling Johnny a little closer. His eyes are sparkling as he looks up at Johnny.

The sparkles in Taeyong’s eyes are what holds the universe and Johnny is so close in bursting into tears, he’s never been this close to Taeyong. It should be suffocating, but it’s oddly comforting.

 

-:♡:-

 

Taeyong met Johnny when he was eleven at the local shelter as a volunteer with his mother.

He happened to be a volunteer the same day as him with his mother, too—helping other staff and volunteers with the feeding program.

The thing is, Taeyong already knew who Johnny was at that certain point of time. He was the devil’s son—the notorious king of hell. A half demon and a half human, just as how his mother explained to him.

They shouldn’t be the same because he was an angel while the other was a demon, but there is this one common denominator they have: they are both half human and half spiritual beings.

In this world, that’s quite rare. Although, it’s not considered as a sin, it’s still rare. Many from the society wouldn’t want to take the risk of losing a child.

That’s why it’s rare. Only the chosen humans are able to bear a child together with an angel or a demon.

So Taeyong decided to befriend the boy. He never had someone around, but there’s something inside his chest that provoked him to approach Johnny when the other flashed him a toothy smile.

Although, it’s suspicious how a demon chooses to help in a local shelter, Taeyong didn’t question it.

They were the only kids around in the shelter, it was only right for them to be friends.

 

-:♡:-

 

After their encounter at the local shelter, their friendship blossomed beautifully from there—even their mothers became friends.

However, as years gone by, they slowly became aware of their polar opposite personalities. Interesting enough, they manifest each other’s traits.

As for Taeyong who’s an angel, he hates obeying orders. He chooses to do things as he pleases, and despite of having a high level of intelligence, he doesn’t use it as much for all he wants to do is to party and do silly things.

While for Johnny who’s a demon, he couldn’t tolerate being cruel, evil, and reckless. He enjoys peace so much, likes to wear nice suits, obssessed with order, and is a perfectionist.

This is nuts. But they make it work, so both of them decided to attend normal university and act as though they were purely humans, instead of honing and bringing immense power they have in their system into life.

They were never fond of having so much power, anyway.

(Johnny once put a scar under Taeyong’s right eye when he accidentally couldn’t tame his powers when they were fourteen, a sharp object flew straight to Taeyong as he was trying to move certain objects in the woods with his mental power. After that incident, Johnny decided not to use any of his powers for he fear he could hurt his Taeyong again.

Although it was beyond Johnny’s imagination that taming his powers weren’t going to be easy, he still tried his best. For Taeyong.

“It’s alright, Suh.” Johnny couldn’t grasp the idea of how Taeyong is still smiling at him, despite of having himself bleeding.

Johnny fell on his knees, tears are slowly rolling on his cheeks when Taeyong wiped his shirt against his wound and then immediately falling on his knees too on the ground to comfort his Johnny.

“I’m so sorry.” Johnny’s now ugly sobbing, while Taeyong only finds it adorable. It was the first time Taeyong saw a demon cry, he supposes there’s always goodness buried in the deepest part of Johnny’s heart—the human side of him.

Taeyong shushes him softly and envelopes Johnny in a warm embrace.)

Of course their parents were totally against with their decisions, but they managed to persuade them. Especially for Johnny who’s supposed to be the next king in line, he’s grateful enough that his brother, Donghyuck, was more determined in becoming a better demon than he is.

 

-:♡:-

 

“You’re misplacing yourself again,” Johnny breaks the silence within his room, quite frustrated, as he watch Taeyong make himself comfortable in his bed.

“Your bed is much nicer than mine.” Taeyong breathes in the expensive Bvlgari Aqua Perfume sprayed on Johnny’s comforter.

Everything about Johnny screams expensive and rich.

“Cleaning your room and changing bed sheets would help a lot, Yong.”

Maybe that’s the reason why he doesn’t change them. It’s an old and a lame excuse, to be very honest, just so Taeyong could dive freely in Johnny’s bed and sleep next to him.

Johnny waits for a reply, but to no avail. Taeyong’s already so comfortable with his lying position and Johnny takes his time to inspect the other’s face. It’s far from his usual debauched state, his disheveled self, he’s in peace. Just like how an actual angel would look like.

But who is Johnny to deny when he tells himself that Taeyong looks like an angel? In fact, he is an angel.

An angel who was probably a demon in his past life, and vice versa for him.

Minutes later, Johnny situates himself next to Taeyong and allows himself to reconnect with slumber, only it gets quite difficult to do just that when Taeyong began to carefully snake an arm around Johnny’s torso and rests his head under Johnny’s chin. Taeyong hums in relief, much contented.

Times like this allows Johnny to think that Taeyong could be a koala too, with how much he likes to cling onto him.

It was never a problem, not until it brings a funny feeling inside his guts. Not until he starts flushing red whenever Taeyong say something cheesy to him.

Not until he realized he may have fallen for his best friend.

 

-:♡:-

 

Donghyuck spits nonsense once when Johnny went home for a family dinner.

“How are things with you and your boyfriend?”

Johnny chokes on his miso soup.

“What?” He wipes his mouth with his table napkin, wishing he could wipe away his blush along with it too.

Donghyuck flashes that familiar stupid grin, clearly loves to see his older brother getting flustered. “How are you and Taeyong, I mean.”

“He’s still the same guy who likes to party, and I’ve also been good. Thanks for asking—where’s father, though?” He quickly changes the topic.

“Oh, I heard your father will be late for they have an unexpected meeting for the next protector of the third gate.”

He knew his mother is ignoring the pink dust on his cheeks by the way she giggles.

“I thought Chanyeol was already appointed?” Says Johnny, confusion dancing all over his facial features.

“There were some changes. Other demons thought Park wasn’t ready yet, so they decided to talk this over once more.” Donghyuck answers, Johnny finds it endearing how much his little brother has grown. He used to be this adorable, little demon.

“So, going back to you and your boyfriend.” There it is again, that fucking stupid grin Johnny hates so much.

Their mother giggles, “mom.” Johnny whines.

Johnny takes it back. Donghyuck hasn’t matured yet, not even a little, what was he even expecting?

 

-:♡:-

 

There’s an urgent knock on Johnny’s bedroom door.

And when he opens, “did you see my favorite black ripped jeans?” was the first thing Taeyong asks Johnny. Very urgent.

“Have you checked under your bed?”

Taeyong frowns, “this is a serious matter, Suh.”

“Yeah, but _have_ you checked under your bed?”

“I did! In fact, everywhere—but it’s nowhere to be seen!”

“That speaks something.” Johnny gets out of his room, makes a beeline in the kitchen, and fetches himself an apple juice, leaving Taeyong in front of his shut door.

Taeyong then spins around and raises a brow, “then what does it say, Mr. Demon?”

“It says, go to fucking bed and sleep.” Johnny points a finger at the clock, it’s now eleven in the evening. Other than being smelling like shit, Taeyong also smells like trouble.

“You just don’t want me to go to the party Ten is hosting.” Taeyong crosses his arms on top of his chest.

“Well, you’re not entirely wrong with that.”

Taeyong’s eyes go wide. Johnny has never stopped him from going to parties, well he did, but he stopped from doing it years ago because Taeyong is stubborn as fuck. He never listens, but what gave it away?

“You want me to stay?” Taeyong asks, his voice came out as a whisper and he’s fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Johnny finishes his cup of apple juice and nods. “You’ve been in to several parties this week, aren’t you tired yet?”

Taeyong goes silent for a moment, he wishes there was an alcohol he could drink to find his words just like how he always act brave with the help of it.

“I’m only doing you a favor.”

“What?”

“I mean, I know you hate it when I go clingy and how loud I am, and I only distract you with your studies. So I go away.”

“Taeyong, no—what? No, I don’t mind all those things, at all.” Johnny walks towards Taeyong and hugs him, because what he had just said are all true. “I’m so sorry if I made you think that way. I always want you here.”

Taeyong vigorously shakes his head against Johnny’s chest, “please don’t apologize.” He hugs him tight.

“Will you still go?” Johnny leans back and runs his fingers through Taeyong’s silver locks.

“Sleep. Let’s go sleep now.”

Johnny didn’t dare to pry another question, instead, he allows Taeyong to pull him inside his bedroom and tuck themselves under his warm comforter.

Little did Taeyong know, for a good demon like Johnny, his best friend is still capable of acting mischievous as how he should be. His favorite black ripped jeans is safely hidden in one of Johnny’s drawers.

 _I did! In fact, everywhere_ —plays around Johnny’s head and smiles to himself. Taeyong surely didn’t look everywhere.

 

-:♡:-

 

Ten sulks at Taeyong the next time they met for a class for not showing up at his party the other day.

“He wanted me to stay.”

“Huh?”

“Johnny didn’t want me to leave that’s why I couldn’t go.”

Ten internally screams and smacks Taeyong’s bicep twice quite harshly. _Aw!_

“So the demon himself finally knows how to read between the lines?”

“I don’t know, Tennie.” Taeyong’s now biting the life out of his paper straw on his matcha milktea. “I’ve been giving him the hints for years— _for years_ Ten. I don’t think he likes me in that way.”

“Hush, kid.” Ten pats his head softly, “he’s a demon. Give him some time, he could be conflicted with emotions—demons are fucking awful in dealing with emotions.”

Ten’s right. Johnny could be a good demon, but he was never good in expressing his feelings, unlike Taeyong who’s expert with emotions.

“I should probably do just that.”

 

-:♡:-

 

Finals are fast approaching.

On a Friday night when Taeyong has planned to get wasted again to relieve his stress, Johnny asks him not to go again.

So Taeyong didn’t.

Instead, he studies with Johnny in the living room—although, it’s not Taeyong at all, he thinks it’s not a bad idea. Studying late at night with Johnny isn’t so bad.

And hours later, their eyes are becoming heavy as sleep is finally re-visiting them.

Taeyong says goodnight and walks to his bedroom, only for it to be put into a halt when Johnny speaks. “Where are you going?”

Taeyong rubs his eyes, “bed.”

“But according to statistics, my bed is way better than yours.”

Johnny caught the way Taeyong’s cheeks immediately go red.

“A fact,” Taeyong starts, “but is it okay if I sleep next to you?”

“Why ask me now when you never asked before, anyway?” Johnny shrugs and reaches a hand to Taeyong. “Plus, I get better sleep when you’re next to me.”

Taeyong smiles at that and gladly takes Johnny’s hand. The butterflies are supposed to be asleep inside his stomach at this ungodly hour, but Johnny managed to instantly wake them up and cause a ruckus inside.

“Me too.”

Tonight, though, Johnny didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around Taeyong’s waist, be the bigger spoon, and kiss the crown of Taeyong’s head.

“Goodnight, angel.”

Taeyong sighs in contentment and leans into Johnny’s touch.

“Goodnight, big guy.”

 

-:♡:-

 

Johnny kisses Taeyong for the first time after their final exam before summer break.

Taeyong was completely being loud and couldn’t help not to shut his mouth about his plans for summer while they were at the park, when Johnny did it.

Rather than being annoyed, he was just utterly endeared with the energy and excitement Taeyong’s body projects. Sealing him with a kiss was a very effective way to shut Taeyong up.

This is what Taeyong has been waiting for and it finally fucking happened. But little did he know, Johnny has always been wondering too how his lips would taste like.

It’s like a dream come true. Their kiss tastes like a dream come true, so Taeyong relishes the way Johnny’s tongue finds its way inside his mouth while it last.

They stayed like that for a moment, kissing as if they’ve just discovered something so incredible and it might disappear if they stop, and Johnny’s no longer afraid to put his hands on Taeyong’s sides under his shirt and rubs soft circles on it.

Taeyong laughs a little as he leaned back and softly brushes his nose to Johnny’s.

“I was afraid you’d never like me back and kiss me like that.”

“You have no idea, Yong.” Johnny cradles Taeyong’s face. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this—how much I’ve wanted you.” Johnny’s trying to tame his animalistic side so he won’t devour Taeyong right there and then. He’s becoming so good at it.

Taeyong definitely needs to learn how to formulate better responses without the help of alcohol, so for now, he opted in kissing Johnny back.

He kisses him with passion, hoping that his actual feelings for Johnny is being translated by it.

By the second time they kiss, Taeyong’s wings fluttered for the first time. And seconds later, Johnny’s wings spread beautifully just like Taeyong’s.

In this world, it is believed that the first time angels and demons’ wings have fluttered, is when they share a kiss with their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you and much love! and i’d love to hear your thoughts about this ♡


End file.
